Defensive Buildings
Defensive Buildings are building mainly built to defend your castle while you are offline. Of course, your defensive buildings cannot guarantee your castle remains safe. A shield is the only item that can do that. Towers that are being upgraded will not attack the invading enemy troops. Watchtower Watchtowers shoot arrows at enemy attackers. Upgrading the tower improves its damage, range, and HP. After a tower gets to Level 10, it can be specialized into an Arrow Tower, Magic Tower, or Cannon Tower. Arrow Tower is an upgraded version of the level 10 Basic Tower, it attacks single targets rapidly (Ground/Air). Magic Towers hits up to three targets simultaneously (Ground/Air). Cannon Towers deals area damage and can hit many targets simultaneously (only Ground). *The Level 9 Special Towers require a Level 15 Town Hall in order to build. At a lower level Town Hall you will not be able to build the Level 9 Special Tower *The troops; Treant, Mecha Man, and Ornithopter will target watchtowers first, and get a 250% bonus against buildings. Garrison After Upgrading to Arrow Tower, Magic Tower, or Cannon Tower a new option called "Garrison" is available. Here you can put three heroes (you can't have the same hero twice in one tower) which increase the towers effects. There are three different effects for each tower which can be enhanced by putting the right hero class into the tower. Ordinary heroes increase the first (green) effect, Elite heroes increase the second (blue) effect and Legendary heroes increase the third (purple) effect. The level and skill level of a hero are used to calculate it's points. Each level the hero gains one point. Skill level points are in the table below. Total points are calculated with: Hero Level + Hero Skill Level. So a level 40 hero with skill level 7 would result in 1100 points. These points are used to calculate the tower effect level. Arrow Tower An upgraded version of the Lv 10 Basic Tower. It attacks single targets rapidly. Tower Skill Arrow Tower: Skill 1 Level 1: Priority Target: Heroes, Increases range by 3 Level 2: Priority Target: Heroes, Increases range by 6 Level 3: Priority Target: Heroes, Increases range by 9 Level 4: Priority Target: Heroes, Increases range by 12 Level 5: Priority Target: Heroes, Increases range by 15 Arrow Tower: Skill 2 Level 1: Increases DMG by 2%, Increases Tower HP by 10% Level 2: Increases DMG by 4%, Increases Tower HP by 20% Level 3: Increases DMG by 6%, Increases Tower HP by 30% Level 4: Increases DMG by 8%, Increases Tower HP by 40% Level 5: Increases DMG by 10%, Increases Tower HP by 50% Arrow Tower: Skill 3 Level 1: Does 1.5x DMG to Heroes Level 2: Does 2.0x DMG to Heroes Level 3: Does 2.5x DMG to Heroes Level 4: Does 3.0x DMG to Heroes Level 5: Does 3.5x DMG to Heroes Magic Tower An upgraded version of the Lv 10 Basic Tower. It attacks multiple targets at once. Magic Tower: Skill 1 Level 1: Increases ATK rate by 10% Level 2: Increases ATK rate by 20% Level 3: Increases ATK rate by 30% Level 4: Increases ATK rate by 40% Level 5: Increases ATK rate by 50% Magic Tower: Skill 2 Level 1: 5% chance to induce coma for 1.5s Level 2: 10% chance to induce coma for 1.5s Level 3: 15% chance to induce coma for 1.5s Level 4: 20% chance to induce coma for 1.5s Level 5: 25% chance to induce coma for 1.5s Magic Tower: Skill 3 Level 1: Increases targets by 1, does 5% more DMG Level 2: Increases targets by 2, does 10% more DMG Level 3: Increases targets by 3, does 15% more DMG Level 4: Increases targets by 4, does 20% more DMG Level 5: Increases targets by 5, does 25% more DMG Cannon Tower An upgraded version of the Basic Tower. Its cannon deals damage to all ground troops within range. Cannon Tower: Skill 1 (in-game description says range of cannon but this source says splash area, not sure which is right. But if you see the icon its possible its splash area since the tower skills dont repeat and if its range then it would look the same as arrow tower skill one? Well just saying) Level 1: Increase splash area by 1 Level 2: Increase splash area by 2 Level 3: Increase splash area by 3 Level 4: Increase splash area by 4 Level 5: Increase splash area by 5 Cannon Tower: Skill 2 Level 1: Increase DMG by 20% Level 2: Increase DMG by 40% Level 3: Increase DMG by 60% Level 4: Increase DMG by 80% Level 5: Increase DMG by 100% Cannon Tower: Skill 3 Level 1: 15% chance to fire 2 consecutive shots Level 2: 25% chance to fire 2 consecutive shots Level 3: 35% chance to fire 2 consecutive shots Level 4: 45% chance to fire 2 consecutive shots Level 5: 55% chance to fire 2 consecutive shots Army Camp You can recruit troops here using Mana. Upgrading the camp increases the number of troops the camp can hold, and increases the range at which those troops will defend your town. While offline, your troops will defend your town. Troops that die during a defense will regenerate (Heros that die during a defense will need time to revive). Hero Base Place a Hero here to defend your town while you are away. Leveling up the Base increases the range that the Hero can use to defend. With the newest patch it also increase attributes of the assigned hero by 2% for each level. Wall Walls are built to slow down enemy attackers and protect important buildings. High level walls have a lot of HP. Walls can be connected into "rows" and a row of walls can be moved/upgraded as a single body. *Flying units/Heros fly over all walls and never target walls. *Your troops and Heros can jump over your own walls.